Werewolves in Omashu
by CalebMactire
Summary: An AU about four brothers that get brought into a world far from their own in order to try and help bring balance to a world that doesn't seem as peaceful as everyone is thought to believe. I'm going to rate it T for now but depending on how it goes it might get booted up to M. Based after the book of Fire but long before LOK.


_Authors Notes: Welcome my friends to a world where people can move mountains, part the seas, dance with fire, and have their own personal air conditioning, all without having to do much more then a few tricky stances. I do now own Avatar: the Last Airbender nor do I want to profit from any of this. Follow me though as we follow a pack of brothers as they come to this new world and learn to live beside a world that can't even begin to accept them. _

* * *

Our story begins in an Alternate universe, very similar or possibly even within our own time. The night air would give a slight chill in the mid fall night as the breeze would sweep through the Rocky Mountains. The air would smell crispy and clean with a defendant hint of an early snow fall. The soft blue and purple neon lights would glow from the small tavern as the sounds of hard bass and rhythmic beats would echo from just inside. The male from behind the bar would look up as a patron would order another beer. His light blue/silver eyes would seem calm as he'd give a warm smile and he'd turn to the cooler behind him, grabbing the beer before popping off the top and passing it across the counter. "Three dollars mate." The male would have a husky voice with a slight Irish accent to it as he'd collect the money and return to his job. The tavern would be quite as active for a Wednesday, several men huddled around the tables and bar as girls would dance to the music and enjoy the rustic but kind atmosphere of the Wolf's Den. The bartender would also be the owner of the establishment, Caleb MacTire. He'd stand just over six foot, his hair being a dark brown almost chestnut color as his skin would have an even tan glow to it. His eyes would pass over the patrons as he'd clean and wipe off one of the recently used glasses, setting it back in it's place once it was polished again.

Other then the average patrons, three other men would be around the bar. A man much similar to stature as Caleb, although his hair would be a dark auburn but his eyes would also be a light bluish silver color. This would be Caleb's slightly younger twin, William. He'd be casually chatting with a stunning blonde, earning a flirtatious giggle and a look that would melt the clothes off any other male. William would be talking with earnest as he'd flirt back with her. Earning an eye roll from the largest male in the establishment, his short black hair ruffling slightly as he'd close to the door, leaning back against it as he'd watch over the bar. The male would stand nearly six foot nine and be build almost like a tank. This would be Damian MacTire. The youngest though would be behind the sound board. One ear covered with the large headphones used by dj's as he'd direct the music and lights/lasers around the dance floor. His name would be Alexander and besides having almost pure white hair, his eyes would be dark golden amber. He'd stand only five foot nine and if you didn't look closely, you probably wouldn't even guess he was related to his three older brothers.

Now don't get ahead of me, these four are actually a lot more unique then I have given them credit for, but I don't want to give away too much yet so just sit back and enjoy the ride. As the night would be getting closer to the two o'clock cut off time, the brothers would start to settle the club down and give out the last call before sending everyone on their way. Calling cabs for those to drunk to even walk and making sure that the ones who could make it to their cars had someone sober to get them home. The night would draw to close as the air would seem to grow chiller by the minute. Three of the brothers would shut and lock up the club for the night, as Damian would move to the large dark green jeep. Starting and letting it warm up before the others would join him. Pulling out the parking lot, they would start the long drive back to their house up in the woods. Although as they would drive through the forest, large white snowflakes would begin to fall around them. Soon though the road in front of them would be blocked by the sudden whiteout snow storm, causing Damian to miss the large patch of black ice covering the windy road. The tires on the jeep would skip as they would hit the ice, causing Damian to over correct as they would swerve off the road. The sounds of metal scraping across the ground and trees snapping would follow before a bright blue light would encase the air around them.

Caleb would suddenly awaken with a scream, looking around him as the world he knew had dramatically changed around him, not to mention that it seemed… familiar yet totally unknown to him. "Welcome Travelers, I've been expecting you for a while now. It's good to finally meet ones such as yourself." Caleb would turn at the soft feminine voice. He'd notice a small female with long white hair and in a matching dress that flowed from her. Her eyes would seem a very close shade to their own although a tad lighter as she would give them a kind smile. "Do… we know you?" Caleb would ask with confusion. Her presence would seem uplifting and very familiar to him as he'd look her over trying to recognize her. "My name is Yue; I'm a human embodiment of the moon." At hearing her comment, Caleb would look even more surprised. "Where are we? This place looks familiar but it's nothing like the world where we live. Are we in the gauntlet*?" Yue would nod as she would look more distressed now. "In a way, this isn't the world you know. Your brothers and you got into an accident on your way home; I had to intervene in order to save your lives." Caleb would cross his arms over his chest. "I thank you for saving us my lady, but that still doesn't answer where we are." "You are in another Universe where the abilities to control the elements is common although through the practice of techniques."

The other three brothers would start to come to, looking around and noticing their oldest brother talking to a small female. Yue would spend the next several hours talking to them, introducing herself and her title before explaining where they were and what she expected them to do for her for saving their lives. "You see, I've watched over this world and I know that the Avatar will need help in the near future. I want you four to learn the ways of the benders, studying and becoming masters as fast as you can in order to help with the coming battle. I will transport you to the physical world from my old home in the Northern Water Tribe. Find Avatar Aang and his companions. They will help you from there. Good bye and good luck boys. I'll always be watching over you." "Thank you my lady. We are honored to meet you and we will sever you the best we can." Caleb and his brothers would answer before gently bowing. Another flash of blue light erupting around them before they would find themselves immersed in water. Swimming to the top and breaking the surface before gasping for air. Two large koi, one black and one white, would be swimming around in the small pond. The brothers would exit the water, about to stand before hearing a male above them speak. "Stop intruders, how did you get here and who are you."

**I'm gonna stop here for now, leave you guessing and test the waters on my writing. Please comment and tell me if I should continue. Also keep in mind that this is my first story that I have released and wish to make improvements on details that I know I have to work on. Thank you and let me hear your thoughs. **


End file.
